Missing Moment
by Helen Deadly
Summary: Como sempre, sem palavras. Mas este também foi o momento em que eu não qui falar. Não era necessário. Era despropositado.


**Título:** Missing Moment

**Ship: **Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Genero: **Romance/Hurt

**Classificação: **Rate K

**Disclaimer: **As personagens, sítios e ideia base citados pertencem exclusivamente à escritora J.K. Rowling e à W.B. Entertainer. Esta fanfic foi redigida para fins lúdicos e não monetários.

**N.A.:** *Trecho de '_Nothing Else Matters' - Metallica _

**Missing Moment**

"_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters"* (H)_

Sem palavras, sem suspiros, sem mesmo respiração. Apenas uma adoração incomparável. Os teus cabelos tão loiros, os teus olhos tão gelados, os teus dentes tão brilhantes, o teu coração que me chamava. O desejo era tão grande. E ali, tu poderias me beijar. Poderias sussurrar o meu nome sem sermos descobertos. Era tudo tão fácil, tão certo, tão bom. Era apenas o movimentar dos nossos corpos, juntá-los mais do que aquilo que eles já estavam. Era unires os teus lábios aos meus e esqueceres que tu eras Slytherin e eu Gryffindor; que eras o mal e eu o bem; que era o teu inimigo numero e tu o rapaz que eu mais odiava. Mas odiava-te por razões inconcebíveis. Odiava-te por fazeres os teus joguinhos. Por me dizeres que me desejavas e depois entregares-me ao Snape, com as tuas artimanhas. Odiava-te por convidares a Ginny a sair enquanto nas masmorras te divertias com o Zabini – eu odiava-te porque eu é que devia estar no lugar dele. Odiava-te porque desde o primeiro ano eu sabia qual era o sabor dos teus lábios e tu nada fazias para que voltássemos a ser um do outro. Odiava-te porque não conseguia amar mais do que te amava a ti. Sufocavas-me. Aprisionaste-me e usaste.

No entanto, naquele momento éramos só nós os dois. E se tu conseguias distinguir o certo e o errado, o bom e o mal, eu e tu, é porque continuavas tão cretino como antes. Mas não. Tu também me adoravas. Tu amavas-me. Eu era a tua vida, a razão dos teus dissabores. Eu era o teu tudo e tu eras o meu. Tudo era tensão sexual mal resolvida, todos os teus joguinhos eram provocações, a temperatura do corpo era o meu braço em volta da tua cintura. E ali deixávamos de ser o Potter e o Malfoy para sermos eu e tu. Para sermos o nós. Para resolvermos os nossos problemas.

Nenhum de nós falava. Não eram necessárias palavras. Apenas precisava que o teu calor e o teu hálito morno de canela continuassem junto de mim. Eu não precisava que dissesses que quando saíssemos daquele comboio nunca mais nos iríamos ver. Eu só precisava de ter uma vez mais. A última.

Acariciei a tua cara e inspirei fundo. Doía-me o peito. E tu sorriste. Adoravas saber que eu sofria. Cheguei o meu rosto ao teu. Pressionei os meus lábios sobre os teus e tu tentaste beijar-me. Porém, eu afastei-me.

- Isto é o adeus, Harry. - sussurraste, enquanto eu tentava controlar as lágrimas que me afloravam aos olhos. Pressionaste as minhas pálpebras com os teus lábios doces e quentes e voltaste a murmurar: - Não chores, não mereço as tuas lágrimas.

- Eu sei. – sempre o soube.

Mas, então, os nossos lábios tocaram-se mais uma vez. Desta vez mais profundamente. A tua língua ardia dentro de mim, as tuas mãos arranhava-me as costas, o teu desejo era cada vez mais perceptível.

E ali estávamos nós. Num compartimento enfeitiçado do Expresso Hogwarts, no final do nosso sétimo ano. Porque ali nos despedíamos, dizíamos o derradeiro adeus, com o calor do nosso corpo. E apesar de saberes que eu não queria aquilo – a despedida ridícula a que nos sujeitaste – eu sabia que era o acertado a fazer.

A desilusão dos outros era o pior que eu poderia desejar e depois, havia Ginny, com os cabelos rubros e os olhos muito verdes, delineados por deliciosas sardas – mas eu não amava.

Afinal de contas, só te amei a ti, só te desejei a ti e só chorei por ti. E a única coisa que me mantém são é acreditar naquilo que nós realmente fomos e nada mais interessa.

* * *

**N.A:** eu sei que, na verdade, J.K Rowling queria ter escrito isto. Porque_ **DRARRY** é _**_CANON _(L)**


End file.
